day by day
by another moment gone
Summary: AU. ...From the minute she said goodbye to the second she said hello, things got complicated. People have been watching from day one. Watching her, watching him, watching them--ready to strike.
1. Trailer

_day by day_

* * *

-another moment gone-

--

From the minute she said goodbye to the second she said hello, things got complicated. People have been watching from day one.

Watching her, watching him, watching _them_.

* * *

_**Starring…**_

_Massie Block—_

"Don't tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about—because I _do_. I have known from the very beginning." She sharply inhaled.

_Kristen Gregory—_

"_Stop! _Please—god, _no!_" She desperately screamed.

_Dylan Marvil—_

The redhead tried to hide the panic rising in her unsteady voice. "—Guys, I don't think this is normal…"

_Alicia Rivera—_

"You said that this wouldn't ever happen again," she breathed, her voice wavering. "But it is…_it is!_"

_Claire Lyons—_

Her teeth chattered. "I'm scared," she whispered weakly.

_Skye Hamilton—_

"We all are, Claire."

* * *

_Josh Hotz—_

"How was _I _supposed to know that history repeated itself?" The Spanish boy questioned rhetorically. "I'm only here for _her_."

_Christ Plovert—_

"—Guys," he warned, his voice low and dangerous. "We have to end this _sadistic_ game."

_Kemp Hurley—_

He panted hard; breathing was becoming difficult. "This isn't safe," he could feel the danger rising all around them… "We're so screwed."

_Cam Fisher—_

"I can't keep watching this madness," he exclaimed. "This is not a game—_this _is real life."

* * *

--

He has been watching their tight knit group go through ups and downs; patiently waiting for the time to strike when they're at their weakest points—and he's coming with help.

--

* * *

**Review.**

*sucks I know… review? I'll update tonight.*

-another moment gone-

PS: sorry about Contravening Silence. I never finished it… and I'm not sure there's an ending in mind for it yet… hold tight. Thanks…


	2. Chapter 1: Upside Down, Right Side Up

_day by day_

* * *

-another moment gone-

--

**Chapter 1: **upside down, right side up

* * *

"What's up Mass? You look bothered." Alicia Rivera noticed, staring at the uncomfortable looking amber eyed girl.

"I—It's nothing Leesh. Don't worry about me." The brunette assured one of her best friends; her eyes scanning the bleachers for anyone and no one. It didn't make sense, but since when _did _things make sense?

"If you say so…" Alicia grumbled, her eyes watching the Briarwood boys play a rough game of soccer against the Prairie Dogs.

Massie Block wasn't one for drama or being a worry-wart; but lately weird things had been happening to her. She keeps feeling so paranoid. When she gets home from school; her mother and father are at work—she feels like someone or something is watching her. She could swear that she's seen the same bushes that rimmed her backyard, rustled, when she was taking her dog, Bean, outside.

It was causing her to lose sleep and look like she was on the edge at every point of the day.

"Go Briarwood!" Dylan Marvil shouted cheerfully.

Cam Fisher dribbled expertly down the lush field with many opponents trailing after him. Cam swiftly passed to Josh Hotz and Josh brought it up the field.

"Five," Dylan muttered, chewing on her popcorn.

"Four," Claire Lyons whispered, her eyes staring hard at Cam's head.

"Three!" Kristen Gregory cheered.

"Two," Massie mumbled anxiously, her attention directed towards the soccer game now.

"_One_." Derrick thought, standing in the goal watching as the ball was shot on the other side's goalie.

Josh crossed it to Chris Plovert who kicked it hard with three players on him. The ball soared in the air right past the goalie's ready-arms.

_Swish!_

The goal went in.

Echoing cheers were heard all around as the Briarwood boys won the game that would determine if they'd get into the Championships. The stadium was loud filled with many voices celebrating their victory.

* * *

--

"To Briarwood boys—specifically, to Plovert." Massie toasted. A broad grin was on her face. She was focusing on 'being in the moment' rather than what could possibly be going on without her knowledge.

Plovert wrapped his arm around Massie and pecked her cheek. "Thanks, Mass."

The amber eyed brunette blushed as she sipped her coke.

Derrick Harrington gripped Dylan's hand tightly in a bone-crushing manner. "Ow!" Dylan let out a hiss. Derrick released his hand, a frown on his face.

"Sorry," he whispered, trying not to look at Block and Plovert making swooning faces at each other. Dylan rolled her emerald green cat-like eyes in response, taking a sip of her root beer.

"Whatever." The redhead said.

"I can't believe you guys beat the Prairie Dogs with five seconds left on the clock!" Kristen exclaimed, her voice glowing after Josh Hotz pecked her lips as soon as he got out of his car.

"Same, baby." Josh wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek again. Kristen found herself blushing, much like Massie was just across from them.

"Ah!" Claire Lyons rolled her big blue eyes. "There's _way_ too much PDA, guys."

Cam barked out a chortle. "Well I wonder how they'd feel if they had to see you and I kissing…"

Claire giggled. "We're just friends, remember Cam?"

He tried to hide his wounded face so he turned his attention to the others.

"Kemp—will you please pass the ketchup?" The beautiful blonde asked. Kemp nodded with a grin and tossed it to Skye.

"Thanks."

"No problem babe," Kemp flirted. "Anytime."

Skye rolled her tiffany blue eyes but couldn't hold back her grin.

"—Phone call," Massie choked out, seeing that her home phone was calling her cell-phone. "One sec, Plov." She told her boyfriend.

Excusing herself, she walked out into the bitter cold wind, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hullo?" She answered.

There was a late response but it finally hit. "Come home." A male's voice rang. She didn't recognize his voice.

Panic rose in her voice. "Who are you?" She hated the way she sounded so weak.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice replied in a scary tone.

Massie couldn't breathe. Her vision was becoming blurred. "What have you done with my parents?" She finally blurted in an angry voice.

"We've got them—come home and they won't be here anymore." He warned her; his voice taunting and a hint of a smile evident.

Vile rose in her throat but she choked it back. "Okay. I'll be there—don't hurt them. I'll be there." She naively answered, trying to calm her voice down.

"Good—and tell nobody." He answered. A dial tone was heard and she flipped her phone shut.

Slowly she walked back into Slice of Heaven.

They all were chatting happily with each other; except Plovert. Plovert looked utterly bored. His eyes lit up when he saw Massie walking back in but immediately he realized something was wrong.

"Mass…?" He prompted, his voice higher than usual.

"Something is wrong," Massie's cold blank voice replied. She picked up her coat and purse. Everyone stopped chatting. "I need a ride to my house. Now."

"—We'll all go. We can take Kemp's van. It holds enough people." Skye answered, her eyes shifting for Kemp's approval. He nodded.

Josh left the tip on the bill.

They all walked out in a bunch, not talking loudly.

Massie sat on Plovert's lap as they drove out of the parking lot. Her eyes were stinging and he helplessly patted her back and tried to comfort her. "What's wrong, Massie?" He demanded.

"I-I can't tell you," she replied.

"Mass—we've been going out for two years now; you can tell me anything."

Derrick and Dylan were whispering back and forth, their eyes remaining on the happy—or not so happy—couple.

"I can't tell you, Plov. Something bad will happen," she swallowed. "If I told you."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks; frantically Plovert would wipe them away. "It'll be okay, Mass. Are you sure it's safe to go home?"

Massie shook her head no. "I don't have a choice, Plovert."

He sighed, trying to understand. Kemp pulled into the Block's driveway. Massie wiped her tears, kissed Plovert's lips, and grabbed her stuff to climb out. "Thanks for the ride," she whispered to Kemp. "I dunno when I'll see you guys again."

* * *

--

He was watching. He was always watching. _Always._

"—_Enough_." A man's voice hissed as he strode out of the Block's house. "All of you—get out of that car immediately and walk inside that house right now." Massie heard that voice before…?

Clambering out of the van, they didn't talk. Massie began to shiver and Plovert wrapped his arms around her tightly.

One by one, they walked into the Block Estate; not sure of where it would take them, and what could happen. Apprehensive and unsure, they held onto each other tightly.

--

* * *

**Review.**

-another moment gone-

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_Fanfictiontastic: _Thank you for reviewing once again. And haha, the poem wasn't bad!! :D This kind of format is definitely something I am not familiar with sooo let's hope this chapter wasn't awful!

_Al-tothe-ex: _Yeah, I agree. This sounds kind of creepy and sadistic—this chapter I don't know about. I am just at the beginning of the torture so I have no idea how this will play out, but I hope you'll continue to review. (: Thanks!

--


	3. Chapter 2: do as i say

day by day

* * *

-another moment gone-

--

* * *

*My apologies. Inspired slightly by Falling Through Midnight's story, _And in the darkness, we'll find the ending_ –but completely different. You'll see. So sorry if I gave you the impression that it was like her story. It won't be.*

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_do as i say_

_lie down/be quit/don't make a sound/or we'll be found._

_-_

"—Up against the wall, _children_." He sneered. Other men; dressed in the oh-so-inconspicuous-black, crowded behind the leader with their white pearly teeth glowing in the dim-lighted house.

"And if we don't?" Chris Plovert bravely asked, tired of these men making his _never_ tearful girlfriend, cry. The leader's smile grew wider as he slowly inched towards Plovert's erect figure.

"If you don't," he prompted knowingly. "You'll be paying a serious consequence." Plovert held his ground. He was taller than the man in black.

"Like…?" He wisely tested.

The man in black scoffed, "John…"

Another man dressed in black, scooted forward and held a gun to Plovert's head. Massie let out a howl.

"_Plovert!_" She gasped.

Plovert wasn't shaking but he wasn't smiling either—he understood; even without the words sliding out of their whisky-tainted breaths.

"Wanna pay the consequence?" 'John' taunted. Plovert hated to let his dignity be crumpled up by these assholes but he wasn't about to test the waters any longer.

"No." He coldly spat at John.

"Good," John moved the gun from Plovert's head and slid it back into his pocket—making sure some of it was still glinting in the poorly lit room.

Up against the wall, Alicia's doe-like eyes were stuck on the glinting silver gun that was hanging out of John's pocket. She watched as it shined and shimmered as John moved back to the shadows. She held her scream.

"Where are my parents?" Massie asked desperately, she looked around the room, holding Plovert's hand in hers.

"Not here." The leader of the men in black said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice a higher octave.

"They're not here—what part of that don't you understand?" One of the nameless men in black snapped. Plovert's eyes flashed.

"Don't talk to her like that." He said indignantly.

The man who snapped at Massie came forward, scoffing at Plovert's protectiveness. "Lemme guess," he taunted. "You're this pretty girl's boyfriend."

Plovert refused to let that man's taunt make him cave.

There were five men there. Maybe more; Dylan wasn't sure.

"Plovert…" Cam warned. "Stop."

"That boy with the one blue and one green eye is right," the leader spoke again. "There's consequences…" He left his sentence hanging as he shifted to put his own gun in view of the terrified teens.

"Plovert, stop it." Massie begged.

Plovert stepped back towards the wall again; his eyes never leaving their eyes.

"Mark, what now?" John asked, staring at Skye with lustful eyes. Skye shuddered and leaned towards Kemp, who looked just as angry as Plovert did.

Massie tried to imagine this room, the living room, a happy place like it used to be. She tried to imagine her Father sitting on the reading chair with the lamp on, glasses on, muttering to himself. But when she opened her eyes, she remembered that this was _really _happening. That there was really a man dressed in black, sitting on that chair, lamp off, staring hungrily at her.

She bit back her scream too.

"We're going to take these pretty ladies, and feisty boys back to The Place." He said with ringing authority.

"How?" One of them asked.

"We'll wait the night here, then sneak out early in the morning." Mark said, his eyes never leaving Massie's hateful amber orbs.

"Okay."

* * *

--

Who knows how much time passed, all Massie knew was that seeing Dylan, Kristen, Skye, Alicia, and Claire, leaning against their guys made her want to cry too. They were defenseless.

"Wake up ladies," John sneered, gun intact.

"Wha?" Alicia drowsily stammered.

"Time to go," Josh mumbled, helping Kristen up too. Alicia never had a boyfriend, nor did she want one. But up until today—she's never wanted a boy as much as now.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked in a small-not like Massie-voice.

"Stop asking so many questions." Mark snapped.

"Not until you tell us—I have to secure everything. Assure my parents…" Massie trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"—_Didn't I tell you to shut up?" _Mark blew up.

Massie trembled as Mark got in her face.

"When I tell you to _shut the hell up_ you will shut up. Clear?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"Yes," she whispered. Plovert glared straight at Mark with hate burning in his eyes. Strangely enough too, Derrick was glaring too. Dylan tried not to be bothered by her own boyfriend getting protective of her best friend.

Skye was sure that the boys would've charged by now, if it weren't for the guns pointed in their direction, and the duct tape holding them like chains. Tears were rolling down all of her friend's faces; it burned like flames.

The swirling confusion was hanging in the heavy air. The endless hole she felt like she was in felt like the abyss's that every poet knew about; a never ending film that just kept on rolling with maniac traitors leading them all into the dark holes. Farther and farther down they went, the more hope seemed to dwindle.

"Boys, we're going to tell you once—to avoid any consequences," Mark told them, a dangerous tone wavering in and out of Massie's ears. "You try to protect your helpless girlfriends again," Mark looked pointedly at Plovert, "—we'll shoot you: in the arm first, then the other, then your leg, then the other. And if you are still alive by then—and fresh—we'll shoot your head. Understood?"

Sobs racked Claire's body. She tried to calm herself but it just wasn't working. Cam shot her a '_be quiet, please'_ look; he didn't want her to attract any attention and piss them off any more than they are.

"And who's this?" A sadistic man saw Claire's and Cam's helpless exchange.

Cam was practically growling and Skye had to shoot him a glare to shut him up.

"C-Claire," she stammered.

"Claire…" The man prodded. "I'm Ryan; and you're such a pretty girl—I don't want to do you harm." He was tantalizing her, and everyone but her knew it.

"Please don't hurt her," Massie shouted unexpectedly.

They were all about to climb into the van but their attention was stopped shortly.

Plovert bit back his desperate words for his girlfriend to stop.

"Don't hurt Claire—she's done nothing wrong," Massie glowered. "Please."

Ryan's grin became clearly annoyed and fake—and Massie knew it.

"Ah, Massie Block," he grinned. "Such a beautiful girl… I wonder…"

Before she could see it coming, she saw Ryan's face changing before her very eyes, and he reached out his arm and his fist collided with her cheek. Letting out a silent scream, she collapsed.

"_Ryan!"_ Mark growled warningly when he saw Ryan's angry eyes. "I told you to only strike when _necessary._"

Ryan shook his head and spat on the pavement.

Light was sweeping across the sky, leaking and pouring through windows. They had to move quickly if the men in black didn't want to get caught.

Mark's face was becoming clearer to Massie—hurt or not, she still could see; even through her tears.

Derrick and Plovert were ready to explode. Even Cam, Josh, and Kemp were looking very angry.

"That's what she gets for angering Ryan," Mark told them. "Don't do it again."

Seconds passed until they finally crawled into Kemp's van. Mark asked for the keys and Kemp handed them to Mark with a glare which Mark happily ignored.

"Untie me please," Plovert growled. "Let me help her in."

Ryan, the man Massie had seen on her father's chair inside her house, smiled a sadistic smile at Plovert. "I've got it taken care of."

He picked Massie up with rough hands, grasping her in uncomfortable areas. He tossed her in the backseat; she was their first captured victim in the van. Plovert steamed with fury; Derrick did too.

Skye was next, but she pointedly climbed in without Ryan's help. Massie was no longer crying. Skye had been untied for the car ride. She rubbed Massie's cheek gently and hugged Massie tightly.

Alicia crawled in with a quick lithe movement. Ryan stared lustfully. Mark was in front but John and the other unnamed were nowhere to be seen. Massie's head was throbbing but she managed to look lock eyes with the fuming Plovert.

"I'm okay," she mouthed to her protective boyfriend.

Plovert didn't look convinced; staring at her bruising cheek with haunted eyes. Massie made sure to look away and give him the view of her other non-damaged cheek.

Once everyone was loaded in, Mark and Ryan sat in the front seats; talking in whispered tones as Mark pulled out of the Block's driveway.

Alicia didn't know where they were going but she knew that if they wanted to stay alive and not to let anyone else get harmed, they better keep their mouths shut tightly and do as they were told.

Dylan squeezed her eyes shut tightly and leaned against Cam. Cam stared at Dylan for a moment then wrapped an arm around her. Derrick stared at Massie's closed lids and tried not to let his thoughts stray. Kristen and Josh were together because Mark didn't know about their relationship, so they were careful not to show PDA. Plovert was far from Massie and that wasn't going to change.

Driving to places of the unknown; not knowing what was waiting for them when they reached their destiny, apprehension was rolling off of them like sweat.

* * *

--

**Review.**

-another moment gone-

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_Anonymous: _I'm sorry I gave you that impression. I can assure you, it is not. I haven't read that story recently, but I can see where you're coming from with this point. My apologies. It may seem similar in the beginning but the kidnapping isn't all that uncommon and this chapter should prove my point. If it doesn't, the next chapter definitely will. Thank you for your point and thank you for reviewing.

_Raybanislove': _Thank you! And thank you for reviewing! (: I'm taking French; haha.

_Ohmyitsdani: _Haha, I was hoping it would appear suspenseful. Thank you, and I appreciate your review a lot. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. (:


	4. Chapter 3: trick of the mind

day by day

* * *

-another moment gone-

--

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_trick of the mind_

-

The building didn't _look _like a torture chamber. It actually looked kind of like a house that just needed a new paint job. But Ryan, John, and the other unnamed men in black didn't seem like the kind of people to pity.

"Here we are," Ryan said cheerfully. "Home sweet home."

Massie's eyes were like slits; her cheek bruised and swelling. Plovert was trying to get Massie's attention and Derrick was glaring coldly at Plovert. It was strange how even in the midst of death in their path, Derrick didn't let it stop him from shooting dagger glares at Plovert in pure envy.

Dylan elbowed Derrick. Derrick shot her a glare too.

Josh and Kristen were exchanging subtle worried glances.

"Get out of this van," Mark demanded. "But if you try to 1) run away—we will shoot you. If you try to 2) attack us—we _will_ shoot you. Or any other option you will try—we will shoot you. Am I clear?"

They didn't respond, instead they crawled out of the van, each being led by a man in black. Dylan realized her mistake; there were more than five men.

Being tied and grasped roughly was definitely a strike to your ego.

Kristen and Josh had something special, Alicia realized. They seemed to be able to talk each other with just their eyes; it really did seem like true love. The Spanish beauty stared in amazement; even while being tugged by greedy men.

"Come along," a gruff man's voice commanded to Kristen. The blonde shot Josh a look and he nodded.

* * *

--

Inside was less friendly than it looked outside. The walls had wallpaper peeling, the floor was layered with planks of creaky wood; every step they all took felt as if the ground would cave through…and maybe it would. The men seemed to know what they were doing and where they were going. They led the group of teens down a long dark cramped hallway, duct tape and gun in hand.

The first thing Claire noticed about the spacious room was that there were chains on the walls and dark almost black stains. With a roll of nausea, Claire confirmed it had to be blood. The floor was tiled with black and white tiles; almost like a checkerboard.

"Inside, you." A hoarse voice told her. Claire didn't protest, she just watched her friends walk to their deaths practically.

Her ears were ringing wildly.

"Stay there. We'll get you when we need you." Mark told all of them. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

--

"What kind of fucking place _is _this?" Cam exclaimed. His hands tied with duct tape against the wall. "This is messed."

Kristen and Josh were cuddled close together, not speaking but clearly communicating. The rest of the group decided to give them their privacy.

"I'm scared." Claire whispered against Cam's shoulder. He nodded.

"I am too."

Skye glanced around the room, her gaze landing on Massie and Plovert.

"What do you think they're going to make us do?" Massie said quietly. Plovert sighed.

"I'm not sure, Mass."

Derrick sat in a slump glaring at Plovert some more. "Derrick this isn't working out, ya know?" Dylan stated.

"Yeah." Derrick agreed.

"So we're not together anymore…"

"Yup." Derrick nodded.

"'Kay…" The redhead trailed.

* * *

-

"I'm not sure who these men are," Derrick declared. "But we need to get help."

"That's it!" Dylan exclaimed. "Cell-phones."

All of them tried to feel for their cell-phones but they weren't there anymore.

"They took them while we were sleeping." Massie explained. "I pretended to be asleep and they went around taking our phones…"

Everyone groaned and returned to being hopeless.

"What time is it?" Kristen asked, leaning against Josh.

"Anyone have a watch?" Skye said.

"It's 3:00am." Claire muttered, all of a sudden feeling drowsy. Cam leaned his weight against her too.

"Hey Plov," Massie whispered after immeasurable moments of silence. Her boyfriend turned to look her in the eyes. "Whatever happens I want you to know—I love you."

Derrick turned away from them, his eyes stinging.

Plovert shook his head. "I love you too Mass, but surrendering isn't going to help anything."

Massie looked away from him, tears pricking against her eyes. Her gaze landed on Derrick. His messy blond hairs were splayed all over in every direction and his eyes were closed, his teeth biting his lips as if he was stopping himself from crying. _Awh_.

* * *

--

Skye wasn't sure how much time passed but she was definitely sure that someone was talking towards their secured rooms.

The door clicked and everyone one's eyes shot open; immediately wary.

A man dressed in black strode in.

"Which one of you is Alicia?"

* * *

**--**

**Review.**

-another moment gone-

* * *

BTW- **WHO SHOULD I KILL OFF??**

--

_**Review Replies:**_

_Fanfictiontastic: _Oh! I know!! They're very creepy. I'm trying to keep their names straight so the name of the kidnappers aren't all that important… You make me laugh out loud and I look like a loser laughing at my laptop. Hahahah.

Here's my rhyme:

My name is Jenn,  
I'm trying to go fast,  
I'll update like a …hen?  
Just stick through the…last?

(: Thanks for reviewing!!

_x-wandering dreams: _Yeah! It's supposed to be suspenseful—that was my goal. Haha. I'll try to update every day! Thanks for reviewing. (:

_The Whale: _Thanks for reviewing. (: I'll try to update as soon as possible!!!

_Tripping on words: _Heyheyheyhey~! I haven't heard from you in a whileee! Thanks for reviewing!! I love your reviews; they're so nice to read. (: And yeah…I hope it doesn't sound like falling through midnight's story. /:


	5. Chapter 4: play it right

day by day

* * *

-another moment gone-

--

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_play it right_

-

"I-I'm Alicia." The Spanish beauty whispered; her eyes wide as you could probably believe. A deer caught in the headlights.

"Hello," the man had such a vile smile. "My name is Alex. Follow me, pretty lady."

He grasped her arms tightly and led her to the door. She turned to look at her friends behind her. Swallowing and shooting them devastating looks, Alex yanked her out of the room. The door slammed with a harsh _smack_.

* * *

-

"This isn't good." Massie stated coldly, staring at the door.

"—You don't know that for a fact, Mass." Plovert disagreed, his eyes staring at Dylan a second longer than he probably should have. Massie didn't have the patience to deal with this. Not under these circumstances…

"Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about—because I _do_. I have known from the very beginning." She rubbed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

It was silent for a few moments.

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked timidly.

Massie sniffed. "Isn't it obvious? They have been watching me—you, all of us…from the beginning. They want to torture us. Kill us. Mock us!"

Plovert stood up abruptly, his eyes glaring straight at Massie. "_You _really do not know what you're talking about, Massie!"

Massie jumped to her feet too, her eyes angry and cold. "Chris you think you know me—inside and out; truth is? You don't care to know. As long as I'm attached to you by the hip—you're dandy as hell.

"You never _ask_ me how I feel—and when something is your fault; you don't take responsibility for it. And when it isn't your fault?" Massie scoffs. "You beg and plead with all these useless god damn _'sorry's_.

"Get over yourself Chris."

Glaring at her for a couple of seconds, he turned away, choosing to sit next to the fiery redhead who watched this entire scene. Massie scrambled next to Derrick—payback.

* * *

--

The occasional snore from those lucky ones to find sleep in this hell-hole of an abyss could be heard. Shifting and rolling around on the uncomfortable floor made her unsettled. It reminded her that they were _really_ stuck in this jail.

"Derrick?" She poked his shoulder.

He stirred for a moment then looked at her with these large caramel eyes. "Yeah, Block?"

Massie found a smile tracing back onto her face. "Nevermind." Resting her head back on his shoulder, she shut her eye lids and smiled a somewhat content smile.

Her dreams were all over the place. Random colors that swirled and whirled around in her head; the familiar and very unfamiliar sounds of people that have spoken—not to her, but about her; the faces that dipped in and swooped out at the most strangest of times; the places she's been—and places she had never recalled ever seeing…

Opening her lids slowly, she saw the very small streak of light that managed to crawl through the very small window. The color of pink washed in, dancing around the room. She watched how as minutes progressed, the colors shifted slightly and subtley. From pink to light pink, to yellow, to orange, to a orange'ish red… It made her dizzy.

She relished the dots of sunlight that finally worked its way into the small box of a room.

"Hey." Derrick whispered, catching her off guard. She straightened herself and looked at him pointedly.

"Hello."

"How'd you sleep?" He asked kindly, shifting his position too. Massie shrugged, rubbing her eyes as best as she could.

"I feel that if we try to escape," she mumbled quietly. "They will know…"

His eyes crinkled as he looked at the others who finally found their sleep.

Sleep: a dormant state when you're far away from the torture you may or may not be in.

"What do you mean?"

Massie looked around too; her eyes slipping right past Plovert without an ounce of emotion shooting through her. "I think they have cameras of some sort," she whispered so quietly that Derrick had trouble hearing. "—To keep an eye on us at every point in time…"

Derrick looked bewildered to say at the least. "Where do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted feebly. "But it's in this room…where we would least be expecting it, I bet."

Derrick nodded. "That's true I bet."

They looked at each other for a few moments.

"You look so tired," Derrick whispered, his eyes going flat.

"So do you."

"—Sorry to break up your flirting fest," Skye muttered. "But I think that you guys are onto something."

Kristen's eyes fluttered and she moved from her spot with Josh; trying to carefully move his arm from her shoulders without waking him up.

Plovert, Cam, Josh, Dylan, and Kemp were knocked out cold.

Claire was stirring. "Hi guys." She whispered, crawling uncomfortably to the other girls.

"What's there left to do?" Massie asked rhetorically. "If we try to do anything—they'll shoot us. If we even make a funny face at us—they'll slap us then shoot us later. There's no way out."

Kristen nodded slightly. "Who are these men anyway?"

"Dunno." Claire said quietly, trying to chew her cuticles as best as she could with duct tape wrapped around her wrists.

"Claire—stop biting your nails." Kristen mumbled without even glancing at Claire. Slowly, Claire put her hand back down, a wounded look on her face.

Massie cracked a small smile.

"Guys—_focus_." Skye reminded.

"Right…"

It was cold in this little box with blood stains.

The blonde's teeth chattered. "Guys—I'm scared."

Skye looked away from her friends, her expression difficult to read. "We all are, Claire."

* * *

--

_**Review.**_

-another moment gone-

-

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_Fanfictiontastic: _Ahaha! (: Happy new years! Thank you for reviewing. This was a temporary breakup for Massie and Plovert I think. Pressure is on. (;

My poem:

I'm tired now,  
But I must update every day,  
I'm not sure how,  
But I'll find a way.

_Raybanislove': _Hehe:P You _still _don't know what happened to Alicia—but you will soon. 0:

_Tal: _Thanks for reviewing. (: And I will.

_Tripping on words: _Whiplash? Like Bella/Edward kind of thing? Hahaha. I'm trying to update as frequent as possible!! (: Reviews makes us all happy. The casual breakups are the best. :D And awh, thank you. The personalities are really hard to keep up with, haha.

_CE: _Thanks (: And I will aysap.

_Ohmyitsdani: _I love long reviews—don't worry about it. :D And yeah, the breakup scenes are so ridiculously calm… Plovert/Massie /: hmm. (: Thanks for reviewing. And keep up with the awkward beginnings of your reviews, they makes me crack up.

(:

--


End file.
